The Duel
by LoveAnime4ever2
Summary: Seto Kaiba and joey wheeler are doing a duel but why...


Hey this is my second fanfic and i have decided that this should Seto k and Serenity W story from YU-GI-OH. And this is going have only 1 chapter but if you want me to do a sequel then tell me.

So please enjoy my story thanks!

Serenity pro

I can't believe this. I really can't. Joey is duelling Seto again. Sometimes I think that one day that he will get hurt when he is playing duel monsters.

"Ok moneybags let's see if you can doge this. I summon baby dragon in attack mode and..."

"Gees wheeler, that move of yours is so predictable. Since that is your favourite move. Once baby dragon is summoned you're going to use time wizard to try and age your dragon and my blue eyes ultimate dragon will grow older but there is a catch. There is only a small chance that will happen".

Is this duel really necessary? I mean Joey stared this duel just because I just started dating Seto and this is how it started.

_Flashback _

"_You are not dating my sister moneybags do you hear me!"_

_(Sigh) why can't Joey be happy for me that I have a boyfriend not only that why can't they just get along._

"_It is not your decision who your sister goes on a date with and you do knot control her live. She has a right who she hangs round with!"_

"_Well... but I do let her go around with people and.."_

"_You ask one of your friends to spy on her. Come on Wheeler she isn't stupid she knows who is following her she told me herself. Honestly haven't you hared of personal space and their privacy?"_

_At lest that will give Joey some time to think about what Seto just said. He is right though I know I was being followed when was out with some friends of mine I thought it was my imagination that someone was following me that was until when I started dating Seto for the seconded time in one month._

_That is when I told Seto that someone is following us when we were on our way to have dinner._

_That is when he have figured out that it was one of Joeys friend so when we stopped outside of the restraunt he told that person to come out and said that we know that he was following us._

_He came out behind the tree he and it was Tristan. So he has been following us and there were only 2 Reasons I can think of as in why he was following us:_

_He was following us or me was because he has a crush on my and that he is worried about who I hang round with._

_Is that Joey told him to follow me? _

_After Tristan had explained that Joey had asked all of his friends to spy on me because he was always worried that I will get kidnapped or anything like that._

_He also said that he spy's on me once a week and Tea spy's on me 2 time a week everybody does it only 1 except Yu Gi since he didn't like doing it one so he decided not to do it anymore and Joey does it all one Sunday since he is not busy._

_Though I'm really angry at Tristan because he had told Joey that he saw me with Seto and told he that we were dating to and now they are going to duel and if Joey wins, Seto will have to stay away from me and to never see me again but if Kaiba wins I can go out with him with no body spying on me._

_I hope that Seto wins; he will win any way since he is the second best duellist in the world. _

_End of Flashback_

"Well Kaiba it's your go"

"Sorry wheeler but I have won this duel again so I will revile my face down card which is called mystical space typhoon which destroys one spell or trap card. Now my blue eye's is free to attack your monster and with no face down cards on the field it laves your life points way open for me to attack you. So my dragon, attack his life points directly."

Just as I thought Seto won the mach so I'm free to date Seto whenever I want.

I ran over to Seto and gave him a very big hug and a kiss on his cheek surprisingly he gave me one back hard on my lips which he would never do in public and yet he did.

Once the kiss had ended we broke apart because someone had coughed which had caught our attention.

"Ok you love birds break it up before you brother see's what you are doing and we don't want to see another duel which might lead to death", she is right

"Come on let's leave before you brother gets me to play another duel" Seto said

"Ok" I said sweetly to him.


End file.
